Love Triangle!
by Starlovers
Summary: There is a new idol name Sora Aoi! But Aira seems to get friends with him quickly! And what will happen to Aira's and Shou's relationship! Will Aira be stolen away from Shou!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

MARs and Callings were practicing for the Prism Show and President came in with a boy who had blue hair and blue eyes and he looked like 19-20 years old. **(Mars age is 17-18, Callings age is 19-20)**

"Huh? President who is this?" Rhythm asked as everyone got off the rink and walked to where President and the boy were.

"Well this person is Sora Aoi." President said. **(I couldn't think of anymore names except for this! English I think it is Blue Sky)**

"Nice to meet you Sora." Aira said smiling at him.

"…."

There was silence and everyone sweat dropped.

"HEY! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST SAY HI!" Rhythm shouted in anger.

"…hi." Sora said.

"Well he is going to be an idol too and be in the Prism Show. And make sure he gets practice ok?" President said as she walked away leaving everyone silent.

"Well then I'm Aira!" Aira said smiling.

"I'm Rhythm." Rhythm said.

Then everyone else introduced themselves.

"Then I'll help you okay Sora-kun!" Aira said as she grabbed Sora's hand.

"!"

"Let go of me." Sora said.

"No! I'll teach you everything ok?" Aira said as she dragged Sora with her to the rink.

But someone wasn't looking happy at all and had a burning aura around him.

When Aira and Sora went on the rink, Sora lost balance already and fell with Aira on the hard ice.

"WAH!"

"Aira are you okay?" Rhythm said as everyone ran to where Aira and Sora slipped.

"GAH!" Everyone said shocked.

On the ice rink, Sora was on top of Aira with his head almost close to her face and Aira was at the bottom blushing a lot.

Sora was also blushing a little too and his eyes were focused on one thing, Aira's lips~

"A-Aira." Rhythm and Mion said blushing after seeing the "couple pose"~.

But Shou was looking angry.

Then Shou pushed away Sora, grabbed Aira's arm and pulled up Aira who was still blushing.

"Hey! Why did you do that?!" Sora shouted because of Shou pushing him.

"No reason." Shou said looking away blushing a little.

"Ah! I'm ok Shou-san!" Aira said while looking at Shou but was still blushing.

Then Sora grabbed Aira's arm and pulled her away from Shou.

"HUH?! Sora-san?!" Aira said confused.

"Aren't you going to help me practice?" Sora said still looking away.

"Um, Yes." Aira said blushing.

Then Shou had a more burning aura around him than before.

**I made a new story! Hurray! And I absolutely LOVE Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and Dear My Future!**

**I'm also a fan of RomanceAnimeLove28! I just love the author's new story! Never Ending Bonds and I love all the jealously too! (You should also read it if you are looking for drama types!)**

**Now what will happen next?! And there's JEALOULY HERE! KYAA!**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO LTE ME KNOW IF IT'S GOOD, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day after Sora joined, he was practicing with Aira for the Prism Show.

As always everyone was practicing on the rink but Aira was helping Sora to practice to become better for the Prism Show next week in a different room.

Sora was practicing his dance moves on the ice and Aira was watching to see anything wrong.

"That was good Sora-san!" Aira said clapping.

"Thanks." Sora said looking away.

"Huh? What's wrong Sora-san?" Aira said as she got closer to his face.

"It's nothing! And you should also practice too since you were helping me." Sora said while blushing a little.

"Ah that's right then I'll practice here if it's ok with you." Aira said.

"You can practice here." Sora said.

"Thank you!" Aira said with a bright smile.

"I-It's nothing." Sora said as he started to practice.

Then Aira started to dance on the ice wearing stakes and she was beautiful.

But Sora kept on staring at her and couldn't concentrate so he lost his balance and fell down.

"Ouch!" Sora said.

"Huh? Sora-san are you ok?" Aira said as she walked (staked) to where Sora was and lend out a hand.

"I'm ok!" Sora said as he got up quickly.

"But…" Aira said looking worried.

"It's nothing and besides you should teach me how to do the Prism Jump." Sora said.

"Ah! I forgot!" Aira said.

"Geez."

"Um, Sora-san have you ever done a Prism Jump?" Aira asked.

"No and how do you do it?" Sora said.

"Um… well I don't know how to explain this but, when you start to do the Prism Jump, the clothes sing!" Aira said.

"Sing?" Sora said as if it was the first time he heard that.

"Then how about this? The Prism Jump comes from your heart like your emotions how you are feeling." Aira said.

"Hm, I see." Sora said.

"Then you want to try it Sora-san?" Aira asked.

"Sure." Sora said all energetic.

But when he skated across the rink and jumped nothing happened!

"Huh?" Sora said as he landed.

"Why can't I do it?" Sora said looking frustrated.

"Um, it's okay Sora-san! I'm sure you can do it!" Aira said trying to cheer him on.

"Then I'll help you!" Aira said as she took Sora's hand.

"!?"

"What are you doing?!" Sora shouted while blushing.

"Well we can do a duet Prism Jump right?" Aira said smiling like nothing.

"Um well." Sora said stuttering.

"Hey, hey what are you doing~?" Rhythm said coming out of nowhere with Mion and Callings.

"Huh? Rhythm-chan, Mion-chan, Callings! Why are you here?" Aira asked but was still holding Sora's hand.

"Just what were you doing now?" Shou said looking angry.

"Huh? Well I was thinking if we can do a duet Prism Jump!" Aira said.

"Ho~ Is that so Sora?" Rhythm and Mion said while looking at him with gleaming eyes.

"Well… yeah I guess so." Sora said unsure.

"Then let's try it now!" Aira said smiling.

"HUH?!" Everyone said.

"B-But!" Sora said.

"NO buts and let's go!" Aira said while dragging Sora with her across the rink and jumped together.

_Hey, hey! _Sora thought.

Then they did a duet Prism Jump!

"Lovely Heart For You!" They said together as tiny pink and blue heart spread out.

Everyone was shocked and someone was angry.

_I did it! _Sora thought.

But Aira and Sora was still holding hands.

**Sorry for not updating! And I'm sorry! But Aira and Sora did a duet Jump! Hurray but someone's angry! Sorry if this is short!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sora is Falling in Love and the "Romantic Prism Love Show!"

It was silent after Sora and Aira did a duet Prism Jump and Sora noticed that he was holding hands with Aira and he was blushing hard.

"Y-You did it Sora! You did a Prism Jump!" Rhythm said cheering.

"But! You did a DUET Prism Jump with Aira~!" Rhythm and Mion said together smiling at them.

Sora and Aira blushed and quickly let go of their hands and hoped that no one saw it.

But unfortunately, everyone already saw it and Shou was not happy at all. (Again)

"U-Um, thank you for helping me Aira-san." Sora said looking away to not make eye contact with Aira.

"N-No problem! And please tell me if you have any trouble at all ok?" Aira said with a smile.

Sora blushed more when he saw Aira's smile and he felt his heart speeding up more than usual.

Everyone noticed this. Well, except for Aira of course.

"T-Then, g-goodbye." Sora said as he quickly ran to the exit with his face still red.

"…I wonder if something is wrong with Sora-kun." Aira said as Rhythm and Mion fell down.

_AIRA! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! SORA "LOVES" YOU! IT'S SO OBVIOUS! _Rhythm and Mion thought at the same time.

"Um, Shou! You should go with Aira to practice!" Rhythm said suddenly out loud.

"R-Rhythm-chan?! What are you saying?!" Aira said with her face red.

"What are you talking about, Rhythm?!" Shou said with his face red too.

"Eh~! You didn't know about the event that will take place in three days from now~?" Rhythm said with a grin.

"What do you mean Rhythm?" Aira asked with a confused face.

"Rhythm I don't even know what you're talking about too Rhythm." Mion said with a confused face as well.

"U-Um… i-its's, u-um… Ah! It's a special Prism Show event that President told me before!" Rhythm said with a nervous smile.

"What is it called?" Everyone asked since they didn't hear anything about it at all.

"I-It's called the… Romantic Prism Love Show!" Rhythm said with a smile on her face.

"What is that?"

"Um… It's a special Prism Show that will be the first one to have a duet/ couple singing, dancing, and performing Prism Jumps together! And it will be held once a month from now on!" Rhythm said.

"But… I don't think that President would do that." Hibiki said.

"I think so too." Shou said.

"Why?" Rhythm said confused.

"Think about it. People might mistake the couple as a _real _couple so it might lose customers." Wataru said.

"Grrr… Talk with President! You'll see!" Rhythm said angrily as she stomped away.

"W-Wait Rhythm-chan!" Aira said but Rhythm already left.

"Hm… I wonder where Rhythm is going." Aira said.

_(With Rhythm)_

_Geez! What's with them?! _Rhythm thought while she was walking to President's office.

Then she kicked down the door really hard that it broke and it surprised President.

"R-Rhythm! W-What are you doing?!" Presdient shouted surprised and angry that she broke down the door which it will cost money.

"Presdient! I have a request!" Rhythm said.

"Sigh… What is it?" Presdient said.

Then she told President about the idea of the "Romantic Prism Love Show".

"So, what do you say President?" Rhythm said.

"Hmmm… I don't know if we should do this because people might mistake the couples as a real one and it might lose our customers." President said just like Hibiki.

_Fine! It's time for Plan B! _Rhythm thought.

"You know that there are a lot of people who are looking forward to romantic drama and songs these days right?" Rhythm said.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Then! If those kinds of people saw romantic Prism Show then won't they come?" Rhythm said.

"But still-"

"It doesn't matter! We'll just say that they're not real couples and if we do something like a date at a park theme, ballroom theme, beach theme, and more, won't it be interesting? And besides there was never a Prism Show like this and people will be more interested!" Rhythm said with a grin.

"…Fine, I'll allow it and put up posters about it and MARs, Callings, and Sora will be in it for this one." President said smiling.

"Really?!" Rhythm said with a huge smile.

Then at that moment, MARs, Callings, and Sora came in at the right time.

"Ah! You guys are here at the right time. I have something to tell you." President said.

Then Presdient told them about the "Romantic Prism Love Show" just like Rhythm said.

"So what Rhythm-chan said was true." Aira said.

"If President says so then I'm in!" Mion said as everyone nodded.

"Then you guys will perform in this one in three days from now on and you have plenty of time to think of lyrics for the song, dance movements, and Prism Jumps so think of your partners." Presdient said.

"Then… Rhythm do you, u-um want to be my partner?" Hibiki said with a blush.

"Eh? U-Um… sure if it's okay with you." Rhythm said too with a small blush.

"Then Rhythm and Hibiki is together." Presdient said.

"I'm taking Mion as my partner for this one!" Wataru said with a smile as he grabbed Mion's hand.

"H-Hey! I didn't say-"

"Mion and Wataru are the second couple." President said interrupting Mion.

"Wait a minute!" Mion said but Presdient ignored her.

Finally the last is Aira with either Shou or Sora.

"Aira can you please be my partner?" Sora asked Aira immediately.

"U-Um, I…"

"No, Aira will be my partner for this Prism Show." Shou said grabbing Aira's arm and pulled her away from Sora.

Then Shou and Sora glared at each other having a mental battle.

"Then you two will perform with Aira!" Rhythm said who had an idea.

"Why?" Shou asked still glaring.

"Because! You guys can be doing a Love Triangle Theme and besides we have our partners anyway." Rhythm said.

"Okay then it's settled. Shou and Sora will be performing with Aira and you have a theme as an option to use already so hurry up and practice!" President said.

"Okay!"

**I updated this story! And how long as it been since I last updated this story? Oh Well! Anyway Rhythm thought of a "mischievous" plan for the love triangle here and see you next time for this story! And sorry if this is bad or rushed or short!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**

**(P.S. If you have any ideas for the theme Rhythm/Hibiki, and Mion/Wataru should do please say it! Thank you!)**


End file.
